Acute
by Raikaku RS
Summary: Cinta segitiga yang merumitkan ke tiga pihak, Sakura yang mempunyai perasaan cinta yang kuat terhadap Sasuke, Sasuke yang masih tenggelam oleh penyesalan masa lalu, Karin yang memilih pada Sakura sebagai adiknya sendiri. Happy SasuSaku Fanday XD, RnR minna?


1 of 3

Haii minna-san~! Saya balik lagi XD /woy

First Songfict me~~

Maaf banyak typo, dan ini memakai POV masing2 seperti di lagunya.

Terinspirasi dari lagu Vocaloid

Megurine Luka, Hatsune Miku, Shion Kaito – Acute

Alur : aneh, OOC maybe, Kecepetan, typo pasti, dll.

Disclaimer of Yamaha

* * *

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

Sakura POV

tsumetai heya o yureugoku kanjou

surudoku eguru nureta hokosaki

hanabi no you ni moeagaru shunkan

tagai o kogashi yakeato o nameau

yasashiku

Seperti perasaan kita berayun di ruangan dingin ini,

ujung tombak tajam mencongkel saya menjadi basah.

Pada saat singkat ketika kita menyala seperti kembang api,

kami menghanguskan satu sama lain, dan kemudian menjilat luka bakar masing-masing,

lembut ...

Saat itu kau bertemu denganku di gereja, kau berdoa dengan wajah yang menahan segala perasaan yang ada, aku yang melihatmu. Tak tahu kenapa aku seperti merasakan apa yang sedang kau rasakan, kau menutup matamu dengan rapatnya memegang kedua tanganmu seperti berdoa.

Andai saja waktu itu tidak pernah ada perasaan ini mungkin takkan terjadi pada kita, kau menoleh melihatku yang sedari tadi memandangimu berdoa, melihatku dengan tatapan datar yang membuatku bingung, kau seolah – olah seperti menghipnotisku.

Waktu demi waktu kami selalu bertemu di gereja ini, berdoa bersama memohon pertolongan pada tuhan yang tidak tahu kapan akan di kabulkan.

"Sasuke-kun, sudah dua tahun kau berdoa disini. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau inginkan?" tanyaku yang penasaran.

"Hn, aku hanya berdoa untuk melupakan seseorang yang membuat lubang di hatiku." Ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan seperti biasa.

"Lubang? Kau pernah disakiti oleh seseorang?" Tanyaku lagi dengan duduk di depannya.

"Hn, bukan di sakiti tapi itu selalu membuatku menyesal" ucapnya dengan singkat.

"Dua tahun kau meminta doa kepada tuhan untuk menghilangkan luka maksudku lubang di hatimu itu?" tanyaku.

"Hn, bukan menghilangkan lubang di hatiku, Cuma saja aku ingin melupakan sosoknya di otakku." Ucap Sasuke lagi menatapku.

"Hei Sasuke-kun, apa kau ingin tahu cara melupakannya?" ucapku dengan wajah meyakinkannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke yang menatapku dengan ekspresi bingungnya.

"Lupakanlah dengan memikirkan gadis lain." Ucapku to the point.

"Ha?!" balas Sasuke dengan menganga di depan wajahku.

"Hn, bagaimana jika kau memikirkan aku? Kau pasti akan melupakannya dengan cepat Sasuke-kun, bagaimana?" Tanyaku yang meyakinkannya lagi.

'Aku menyukaimu Sasuke-kun.' Batinku dengan tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tahu caranya Sakura, bahkan aku sudah melakukannya dengan menyibukkan diri tetap saja dia masih ada di otakku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak apa – apa, aku akan membuatmu melupakannya Sasuke-kun," ucapku dengan tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Sasuke melihatku ikut tersenyum dengan seksinya membuatku blushing sekilas.

"Onegaishimasu, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke dengan mengelus kepalaku.

"Hm, kau ini Sasuke-kun," ucapku mengelus pipinya.

Kami sudah mengenal satu sama lain selama dua tahun, kami terus bertemu di gereja walaupun kami hanya sekedar bertemu terus – menerus tapi di Antara kami sudah seperti kedua orang yang kenal sejak masih kecil.

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana jika kau menemuiku lagi di gereja ini?" tawarku.

"Memangnya kenapa Sakura?" tanyanya bingung.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku merasa kesepian di gereja ini." Ucapku dengan raut wajah yang ku usahakan se imut mungkin.

"Cih, kau ini. Kau bisa bermain keluar gereja ini Sakura. Gereja ini begitu luas, dan kau tahu aku sedang sibuk dengan urusan kantorku," ucap Sasuke mengelus kepalaku lagi.

"Uhh.. kau jahat Sasuke-kun," ucapku memanyunkan bibirnya.

Aku tahu kalau umurku dan Sasuke beda 3 tahun, tapi aku juga ingin di anggap gadis dewasa di hadapannya, bukan gadis yang kekanak – kanakan seperti ini!

"Sudahlah Sakura, aku bisa kesini kapanpun saat aku ingin menemuimu. Jadi tak perlu sungkan untuk menungguku, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke dengan tersenyum.

"Hum.. kau selalu mengatakan 'aku bisa kesini kapanpun saat aku ingin menemuimu.' Tapi kau tidak pernah dating saat aku ingin menemuimu, Sasuke-kun." Ucapku yang membuatnya terdiam menatapku.

"Hn, kau ini memang benar manja sekali ya Sakura." Ucap Sasuke mengelus rambutku lagi dan lagi, dia selalu tersenyum dan mengelus rambutku membuatku jatuh cinta padanya lagi dan lagi.

Hei Sasuke-kun, kau selalu saja tak memikirkan perasaanku. Apa kah kau tahu? Aku selalu berusaha memikirkan perasaanmu saat kau selalu ada di sisiku Sasuke-kun, selalu.

* * *

Sasuke POV

kono mama de ii to omotte'ta

nigedashita yoru no naka de

amaoto ga mado o uchinarasu

koukai ni sainamareta

Saya pikir hal yang baik dengan cara mereka.

Di malam ketika saya sudah mulai kabur,

hujan berdering pada jendela keras,

karena saya sedang tersiksa oleh penyesalan.

Aku berfikir cara yang di berikan Sakura itu memang benar, aku mulai belajar memikirkan cara Sakura untuk melupakan Karin dengan memikirkan Sakura.

Walaupun memang aku telah mencoba cara yang Sakura berikan tapi tetap saja aku masih memikirkan wanita itu.

Dia lah yang selalu ada di saat bayang – bayangku memikirkan Sakura, tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakan sosok perempuan yang membuat tersiksa oleh penyesalan.

_Flashback._

_"Sasuke." Ucapnya menoleh ke arahku._

_"Ada apa Karin?" tanyaku._

_"Apa kau mau menemui kedua orang tuaku lusa nanti? Mereka mulai ragu denganmu Sasuke yang tak kunjung melamarku." Ucapnya dengan tatapan sedih._

_"Tapi maaf Karin aku sungguh tidak bisa, kau juga tahu aku menjalankan perusahaan ayah hanya sendirian, tak ada yang membantu semenjak kepergian kak Itachi 3 tahun lalu." Ucapku masih sibuk dengan laptopku._

_"Oh, Tapi Sasuke! Orang tua ku sudah mulai memarahiku karenamu tahu! Aku bingung cari alasan lain untuk membelamu di depan kedua orang tuaku." Ucap Karin sedikit membentak._

_"Kau bilang jujur saja pada mereka." Ucapku dengan singkat, aku memang orang yang tak suka berbasa – basi._

_"Apa kau bilang?! Kau selalu saja bilang seperti itu. Apa kau pernah memikirkan resikonya jika aku mengatakan bahwa 'kau sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu karena hanya kau sendiri yang mengendalikan perusahaan ayahmu' kepada mereka? Mereka akan menjodohkan aku dengan pria yang aku bahkan tak mengenalinya Sasuke!" ucap Karin membentakku._

_"Lalu mau apa lagi Karin? Memang kenyataannya aku sedang sibuk dan aku sulit untuk bertemu kedua orang tuamu saat ini. Apa tidak bisa ayahmu dan ibumu saja yang menemuiku di kantor?" ucap ku singkat membalas perkataan Karin yang mulai emosi._

_"Apa? Kau dengan mudahnya mengucapkan itu? Kau sungguh jahat! Bagaimanapun juga kau harus menemui kedua orang tua ku lusa nanti. Atau kita akan putus Sasuke!" ucap Karin mengancamku dan langsung bergegas pergi._

_"Huff.." aku menghela nafas melihat Karin yang bergegas pergi dan mendobrak pintu ruangan kantorku._

_Tak ingin putus dengannya aku mulai mengejarnya dengan cepat dan menarik tangannya._

_"Tunggu Karin,"_

_"Ada apa lagi Sasuke?!" ucapnya membentakku._

_"Baiklah baiklah, lusa aku akan menemui kedua orang tuamu dan melamarmu. Aku akan minta cuti sehari demimu, kau senang?" ucapku._

_"Ah~! SASUKEE~! KAU MEMANG HEBATTT! TERIMA KASIH SASUKE!" ucapnya berteriak dan langsung memelukku di depan umum seperti ini._

_"Cih kau ini." Ucapku._

_Lusa kemudian.._

_Aku masih sibuk dengan laptopku, ini sudah pukul 10am, aku memang ingat janjiku pada Karin tapi ku fikir dia dapat memaafkanku jika aku terlambat sebentar. Dan tugasku ini sudah hamper selesai karena aku mengerjakannya hingga larut malam deminya._

_Truut.. trrutt.._

_Karin memanggilku, pertama aku diamkan panggilannya karena aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar ocehannya. Tapi dia memanggilku kedua kalinya, aku menyerah dan mengangkat panggilan itu._

_"Halo?" ucapku._

_"Sasuke! Kau dimana! Ini sudah lewat dari jam 10, kenapa kau belum datang juga?!" ucapnya berteriak di teleponku._

_"Maaf Karin, mungkin aku sedikit terlambat. Aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dahulu." Ucapku._

_"Alah! Kau selalu saja memikirkan pekerjaan terus menurus dan tidak pernah memikirkanku, aku kecewa padamu Sasuke! Sangat kecewa!" ucap Karin yang langsung mematikan teleponnya._

_Aku sudah mulai geram, akhirnya ku tinggalkan pekerjaanku untuk menemuinya. Tapi entah dia tidak pernah memunculkan sosoknya di hadapanku lagi, aku mendapat kabar kalau dia mengalami kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawanya._

Flashback off.

Aku tahu ini salah, aku bersalah. Aku menyesal saat itu, aku mencoba kabur dari kenyataan tapi tetap saja bayang – bayangnya memenuhi otakku yang entah kapan akan berakhir.

* * *

SAKURA POV

watashi dake o mite hoshii nante

sunao ni ieru wake mo nai

yuganda ai no ketsumatsu ni wa

nani ga mieru

Sesuatu seperti "Aku ingin kau melihat hanya untuk saya,"

tidak ada cara yang mungkin bagi saya untuk hanya mengatakan keras-keras.

Pada akhir cinta bengkok ini,

apa yang bisa Anda lihat?

Aku mencintai Sasuke, tapi hari – hari ini dia sudah tidak menampakkan dirinya di hadapanku, aku mulai gesah tak tahu harus berbuat apa – apa, aku ini memang seorang pemilik gereja yang yatim piatu. Tapi aku tetap manusia yang ingin mencinta dan dicinta kan?

Bahkan pada orang yang yang derajatnya tidak pernah bisa ku capai. Di atas gereja aku memikirkannya, memikirkan Sasuke yang entah kapan dia akan datang lagi ke gereja ini. Aku merindukannya, merindukan elusan tangannya di kepalaku.

Aku ingin dia hanya memiliki ku seorang, tidak yang lain tapi kenyataan memang tak memihakku. Aku ingin sekali mencoba merangkul tubuhnya memberikan kehangatan padanya, merasakan aku akan selalu ada untuknya dan mencoba menyelamatkannya dari luka penyesalannya.

Sasuke yang ku kenal adalah Sasuke yang baik hati dan pendiam, tapi bolehkan aku ingin mengenal sosok lain Sasuke yang gembira dan murah senyum padaku? Penyayang dan lembut hanya untukku? Aku memang gila sudah memikirkan ini semua yang bahkan takkan pernah akan ku dapatkan.

Sudah lebih dari seminggu Sasuke tak kunjung datang ke gereja ini, dia memang seorang pengusaha muda di Tokyo sana. Aku memang egois menyuruhnya selalu datang ke gereja yang tempatnya di konoha jauh dari Tokyo.

"Sasuke-kun.." desahku melihat bintang disana dalam kesendirian.

Dibelakangku ada jam besar, aku selalu ingat pesan ayahku yang mengatakan bahwa jam itu akan selalu ada dan tak akan termakan oleh waktu karena dia punya waktunya sendiri.

Aku bahkan sedikit mengerti maksud ayah, jika aku menjadi sosok jam itu yang terus terdiam pasti aku tidak akan mendapatkan kebahagian, tapi jika aku memiliki waktuku sendiri untuk bertahan pasti cintaku akan selalu ada dan tak akan termakan oleh waktu seperti kata ayah.

Yah, satu – satunya jalan adalah aku harus bertahan.

"Sakura!" suara itu .. suara Karin-neechan!

"Karin-neechan?" aku melihat kebelakang terlihat sosok dewasa itu ada di belakangku.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Sakura!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Hm! Nee-chan, sudah kama tidak bertemu. Nee-chan apa kabar di suna?" tanyaku melangkah ke arahnya.

"Hn, tidak ada yang mengasikkan disana Sakura, aku hanya mengobati mereka dan mengurus pasien lainnya." Ucap Karin-neechan.

"Cih, Karin-neechan ini."

"Bagaimana denganmu Sakura? Selama aku di suna apa kamu menemukan hal yang mengasikkan?" Tanya Karin-neechan.

"Hn, aku.. etto.."

"Eh? Sakura.. kau?"

"Hmm, ano.. aku hanya sekedar bertemu pemuda tampan yang baik sekali Karin-neechan. Dia selalu datang setiap tanggal 15 setiap bulannya ke gereja sini, dia selalu berdoa dan aku mulai akrab dengannya."

"Ka-kau.. jatuh cinta padanya Sakura?!" suara Karin-neechan yang berisik itu membuatku tersentak kaget dan menutup kupingku rapat – rapat.

"U-um.. sepertinya begitu, tapi dia masih belum bisa melupakan kekasihnya." Ucapku.

"Souka.. jangan murung begitu Sakura, pasti dia akan lebih memihak padamu, kau kan cantik." Ucap Karin-neechan meyankinkan ku.

"Un, arigatou Karin-neechan," balasku.

"Sudahlah, ayo ke gereja. Aku ingin berdoa sebentar habis itu aku ingin memberimu makanan suna yang sangat lezat kau harus mencobanya Sakura!" ucap Karin-neechan menggoyangkan kantong yang berisi makanan itu.

"Hn, Karin-neechan." Balasku.

* * *

Normal POV

yami ga fukamari hanatareru yokubou

ima kono basho de kotaete hoshii

(Which do you love more?)

dareka no kage ga miekakure shite iru

obieru you ni sono mune ni karada o uzumete

Saat kegelapan memperdalam, keinginan saya menjadi melepaskan tali itu.

Aku ingin kau menjawab saya di sini sekarang.

(Mana yang Anda kasihi?)

Bayangan orang lain menghilang dan muncul kembali,

jadi menguburkan tubuh saya di dada, seolah-olah Anda takut.

(todoku koto no nai omoi)

(Perasaan yang tidak akan pernah mencapai ...)

(Sasuke & Sakura)

Mereka bertemu lagi, Sasuke dan Sakura bertemu di perjalanan yang entah dimana. Sakura melihat Sasuke yang sedang menunduk di depan air mancur, melihat Sasuke yang seperti kasihan.

"Sasuke-kun.." panggil Sakura pelan namun Sasuke tetap tidak mengubris Sakura.

"Kau sedang apa disini Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura kembali.

"Hanya memikirkan masa lalu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, sudah ku bilang kan kau tidak perlu memikirkan dia lagi. Aku bersedia menggantikan dia asalkan Sasu-"

"Tidak bisa, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura.

"Ha?! Tapi kenapa?" ucap Sakura.

"Kau itu berbeda dengannya, dan aku masih menyesali perbuatanku dulu. Itu hal yang paling tidak bisa ku lupakan," ucap Sasuke.

"Aku bisa.. aku bisa menjadi apa yang kau inginkan, aku selalu berusaha membantumu melupakan masa lalu mu yang selalu membebanimu, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura.

"Memang apa yang bisa kau lakukan Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke dengan menatap tajam Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun.." ucap Sakura terdiam melihat tatapan Sasuke, Sakura berusaha menahan diri dan langsung bibir Sasuke dengan lembut.

Sasuke tidak merespon ciuman Sakura, dia hanya diam melihat Sakura yang menciumnya. Selesai mencium Sasuke, Sakura memeluk Sasuke.

"Aku menyukaimu Sasuke-kun, sungguh menyukaimu. Karena itu ku mohon, lupakanlah dia dan pikirkan saja aku, aku akan selalu membantumu. Aku akan berjanji akan berada disisimu Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura.

". . . . . . . . . ." Sasuke hanya diam, tak membalas perkataan Sakura.

Mereka berciuman di depan air mancur abadi di tengah gereja. Sakura semakin merangkul tubuh Sasuke dengan lembut, sekilas Sakura melihat sosok wanita yang berada di air mancur tersebut.

Sakura ingin berbicara, tapi bayangan itu hilang seketika. Sakura seperti mempunyai perasaan buruk pada dirinya, dia memeluk dirinya di dekapan Sasuke, menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Sasuke.

Seakan takut kehilangan, Sakura menyatakan cintanya terlebih dahulu. Namun, Sasuke tidak memberi respon apapun padanya, hanya diam.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

hueehhh tbc deh XD

Happy SasuSaku fanday \(^o^)/ XD

RnR minna ? :D


End file.
